


Send a heartbeat

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Snippet, fragment, inspired by imzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "going back to the beginning" over @ Tragic Magic Ninjas. </p><p>Dai stumbles into one weird adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send a heartbeat

“Stay away from the actual fighting, you hear me?“

Dai nodded, accepting the cloth bundle from the moody chuunin behind the mission desk. It was heavy in his arms and it clanged when he moved to put it into his backpack.

“Someone like you would only get in the way! Anyway, these kunai are for Namikaze Minato. He needs them, but he’s stuck at the outpost. You’ll deliver them to him, and _only_ him. Which means you’ll ask him for the password before you hand them over. It’s Ramen. Don’t ask; that was his idea. Got it?”

“Understood!”

“Well, good. Remember, this is a C-rank because you have to pass through dangerous territory. There’s been a lot of fighting lately. Stay vigilant! And report back as soon as you return!”

“Of course!” Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Dai walked away from the desk with a spring in his step. A C-rank! That was good! And it seemed like a great mission to boot, a challenging one that had him deliver important supplies to one of the village’s crucial outposts near the border. This was not just cat-hunting or painting fences, this was an active contribution to Konoha’s safety!

***

Two hours later, Dai was out on the road, making good progress through the Forest of Wind. He was looking forward to the coast, the Fire Nation’s natural boarder to the Land of Water. Up there, the air was fresh and salty and he could watch the waves crashing against the shore. It would take a couple of days to actually get there, but he had the time. Gai was away on his own mission with his genin squad and his teacher and Dai welcomed this distraction from the absence of his son.

The wind rushed through the trees, a sudden, powerful gust. A murder of crows erupted into the darkening sky, cawing hoarsely.

 _A storm is coming,_ Dai’s senses told him. The air was heavy, pressure building. He ducked under the branches and pushed forward. The forest was thinning around him, soon he’d be near the small mountain range he had to cross to get to the coast. There were caves and tunnels there, shelter from the storm. It was dangerous though, he reminded himself, there had been reports of bandits and even missing nin in the area. Dai might not be the only one looking for a dry spot.

He was not surprised when lightning flashed across the sky, but he did run faster. Fat drops of rain struck the leaves, a staccato of _ploploplop._

As the first roll of thunder grumbled in the distance, Dai reached the edge of the forest and stopped dead in his tracks. Lightning reflected off a blade, blinding him. Instinctively, he pulled back, pressing against the rough bark of a tree. Above, the sky was a swirling grey mass, crackling with more than just static electricity.

_Chakra._

He could make out a figure standing alone at the foot of the hill, less than ten meters from him. They were holding the gleaming blade in their right hand, their knees were slightly bent – a fighting stance. Dai looked around for their opponent, but he couldn’t see anyone.

A shiver ran down his spine, chakra raising the hairs on his arms, making his skin prickle.

_“Look out!”_

He’d only blinked, hadn’t even looked away, but somehow, he’d missed—

Something blunt hit him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs. The world flashed electric blue, a burst of energy, pure heat scorching his back.

There was pain and then nothing.

***

“Can you hear me?” someone asked.

“Uuh…”  Dai had tried to say yes, but the noises he heard himself produce didn’t make him confident in his success. He tried again. Though the groan was louder the second time, it was no more intelligible. His mouth felt like it had been filled with dead mice.

“It’s okay, take your time. I think they’re gone.”

He knew this man, Dai thought, he’d heard this voice before, but he couldn’t quite place it.

It took him a while and when he finally managed to pry his eyes open, the sunlight burned into his retina, momentarily blinding him. Dai groaned again, rubbing at his aching eyes.

A shadow moved over his face, then someone touched his shoulder.

“Maito-san, isn’t it?”

Bright spots danced in his field of vision, obscuring most of the man’s face. Dai blinked some more until the other man’s kind eyes swam into focus. White hair, pale skin, thin lips, a Leaf forehead protector. Dai definitely felt like he had seen him before.

“Yes, I’m Maito Dai. Uh… and who might you be?”

“Hm?” The man’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ah, I… uh, I apologize… I assumed you’d recognize me. We’ve met, a few times actually. I’m Hatake Kakashi’s father? Sakumo?” Concerned, he leaned closer. “Did you hit your head?”

“Oh! Hatake-san! I remember!” Dai blushed as it dawned on him that not only had they met, young Kakashi was also an important part of his own son’s life! Gai would have been disappointed had he witnessed this exchange! Dai’s embarrassment triggered awkward laughter. “I’m sorry, no, my head’s fine! I’m just not good with faces!”

Sakumo joined in with an equally forced chuckle. “Oh… I see. Well…” He offered his hand to Dai, who grasped it gratefully.  “Can you get up?”

“I think so…” With a little help from Sakumo, Dai got to his feet, the movement, however, made pain flare in his back. He groaned, bending at the waist and reaching around to where the injury had to be.

“That burn looks serious. Wait, I think I have some salve in my--” Frowning, Sakumo patted his hip. “My pouch?” He looked down, then, a puzzled expression on his face, met Dai’s eyes again. “It’s gone. I must have lost it during the fight.”

Dai blinked, a thought forming in his head. His back hurt. He could feel the torn edges of his suit hanging away from his body. When his fingertips brushed raw skin, he winced, then went completely still as realization hit. There was nothing there.

“My backpack!” Ignoring the pain in his back, Dai started to look around frantically. They were in the forest – deeper than he remembered, shafts of golden light piercing the lush green canopy above – and there was nothing lying at his feet, just leaves and flowers and yellow butterflies fluttering around. “I have to find it!”

Dai dived into the bushes. If the backpack was lost, the mission was a complete failure! He’d have to go back and apologize; he would not get paid and he’d have actively damaged Konoha’s efforts to guard the borders. It was inexcusable!

“Dai-san, wait! We have to return to the village and report. Your injury needs to be treated!”

“I’m fine! Thank you for your concern, but this is just a scratch! I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you! You can go ahead, I just have to find my backpack and complete my mission! It’s an important delivery!” With that, he pushed past a couple of low-hanging branches and marched deeper into the forest. It had to be somewhere, it couldn’t be gone.

Sakumo followed behind him. “You’re hurt. Someone else can complete your mission for you. Your health is more important.”

“I’m sorry, Sakumo-san, but I have to fulfill my duty. Nothing is more important to me than that.” Dai lifted a rock to look under it, just a few ants crawling away in a hurry. He dropped the stone and moved on.

“Fine, then, as a jounin and your superior, I'm giving you an order. Return to Konoha with me immediately.”

The words hit Dai like a bucket of ice water. He spun around. “Please, sir! I have to complete my mission! I can’t go back a failure!” _Again…_

“You’re hurt and those missing nin might still be in the area. I can’t let you risk your life for a backpack. Think about your son. It’s not worth it.”

 _I am thinking about my son!_ Dai wanted to shout, but he could tell from the look on Sakumo’s face that his mind was already made up. His shoulders dropping, Dai wandered over to him like a dog with his tail between his legs.

***

They walked in silence, making slow progress, both of them avoiding each other’s eyes. Occasionally, Dai glanced over and saw that Sakumo was reacting to the surrounding landscape the same way he did. Everything felt wrong, somehow.

There was a path leading back to Konoha which cut through the Forest of Wind, it had been there for years, every Konoha shinobi knew it and the civilian farmers and merchants used it as well. Usually there was a bit of traffic going in each direction, but today there was nothing. Despite – or because of? – that the path actually looked much wider than Dai remembered, while at the same time the surrounding forest seemed thicker, healthier somehow.

He could see Sakumo frown and shake his head from time to time, and as they came closer to their destination, Dai caught the other man sniffing the air.

“Something feels strange.” Sakumo cast suspicious glances at the bushes lining the path, then quickly formed handseals. “Kai!”

He blinked, his frown deepening. “I was sure we were trapped in an illusion, but it seems I was mistaken.”

They walked on.

***

When the forest opened up and they stepped out onto the gentle slope leading down the hill towards the open village gate, Dai’s breath caught in his lungs. Now, he too was sure they were in a genjutsu. They had to be. This was not Konoha!

Sakumo had stopped next to him, his eyes glued to the same spot.

“What’s going on?”

“Construction…” Dai swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth. A couple of hours had passed since he last crossed the threshold to his home village, but in the space of those hours it seemed like the wall had been built up higher. The Hokage mansion’s roof look different, much newer and the building too seemed to have grown in height. Around it, scaffolds had been erected on the lower buildings, presumably to raise them up as well.

“Kai!” A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Sakumo’s face. It glistened in the sun. “What is this?” he asked tonelessly, then, without warning, he broke into a run.

“Sakumo-san!” Dai followed behind, tendrils of pain shooting through his back.

***

“Oi, oi, where do you think you’re going, old man?!” A teenager was blocking Sakumo’s path into the Hokage mansion. He barely even spared Dai a glance.

The boy was wearing the blue Konoha uniform and a Leaf forehead protector, but his vest looked like armor-plated Suna gear.

Some spectators had already gathered around to watch this strange confrontation and a second sentry had sidled up to his colleague, to stand beside him with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at Sakumo.

“Out of my way, boy! I have to see the Hokage!”

“Oh yeah? And who might you be, huh?”

“Jounin Hatake Sakumo!”

Chuckles and whispers from the bystanders. The second guard raised one eyebrow while the first snorted, “Jounin Hatake Sakumo? Are you serious? You’re Hatake Sakumo? Konoha’s Legendary White Fang? That’s you?” He made a show of doubling over with laughter.

“Yes,” Sakumo said coolly, ignoring the antics, “and what are your name and rank, boy?”

“My name and rank?” Still laughing, he pointed at himself. “I’m Senju Hashirama, the first fucking Hokage, _obviously.”_

Giggles rippled through the crowd.

And that over there,” he nodded at his silent companion, “that’s my little brother, Senju Tobirama, aka the Second fucking Hokage. Isn’t that right, Tobi?”

“You’re killing me, Shun,” the other boy, Tobi? – Dai was confused – replied without any inflection whatsoever.

“You will let us pass now,” Sakumo said very calmly.

“Or what? You’re gonna call your friends, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Namikaze Minato, and they’re gonna come back from the dead too and kick our asses?” Shun leaned in until his nose was almost touching Sakumo’s. “Huh?”

“It’s been known to happen…” mumbled “Tobi”.

 “What–?” Sakumo took a step back, his eyes seeking Dai’s.

Dai, however, found himself staring up, at the cliffs beyond the mansion. He swallowed and blindly reached for Sakumo’s shoulder.

“Look!”

There, next to the three faces of the Hokage, were two more, a man and a woman and a sixth shape hidden behind scaffolding.

“Sakumo-san?”

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

While Sakumo was still staring at the mountain, his eyes impossibly wide, Dai turned around to face this new voice.

He was feeling nauseous as though he was on a boat, no steady ground beneath his feet, just waves and the endless depths of an ocean.

A shinobi had hurried over and was pushing through the crowd. He was older than the guards, possibly around Dai’s age, maybe even older. Like the kid, he was wearing the Konoha uniform, though instead of the regular headband, he’d tied a bandana over his head.  

When he laid eyes on Dai, the man’s mouth dropped open and the senbon he’d held between his teeth fell to the ground.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he said.


End file.
